Question
by NotAWriter16
Summary: Just a short drabble based on the song question by Rhett Miller


A/N: This is a really short drabble inspired by a really cute song that I listened in the show scrubs, which I don't own. I don't own The song Question by Rhett Millers, or Life With Derek. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Casey McDonald woke up from a beautiful dream that now could not really remember earlier than she usually did, and that was saying something. Suddenly the reason became evident, the sound of Derek throwing up in the bathroom. That was weird seeing that there was nothing important going on that day, right? Maybe she had forgotten about it! Oh my God! What was she going to to?<p>

She started to worry and freak out, as always. What was he so nervous about? Her head was about to explode. So she decided to take the direct approach. But first she had to calm down, so she took deep breaths until she didn't look too much like a mess. She found him exactly where she thought he'd be. Kneeling in the toilet, holding on to it for dear life.

"Derek? What's wrong?" He looked up. At the sight of her, his face seemed to loose the little colour it had left. He lied "Nothing, I'm fine" Then he threw up again. Who would have thought the 'lord of the lies' could come up with nothing better than that. He was worse than she had ever seen him. So she told him just that. "Der, come on, I've never seen you this bad before" She crossed her arms as if saying she would not accept another lie. So he tried again anyways. "I don't know Case. Maybe I ate something bad last night after dinner"

She kept her arms crossed and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. Fine, at least he came up with a better lie this time and he even remembered to say it wasn't _her _food that had made him sick. She decided no to push further for the truth, even though the fact that he wouldn't tell her what was wrong got her to worry even more.

Derek's nervous-ness did not got better after that, in fact it got even worse as the day went by. He kept avoiding her eyes and running his hand through his hair over and over again, but Casey tried not to think about it, which of course made her think about it even more. She was going completely insane. She felt her head on fire, but still she said nothing, she just kept looking at him, hoping he'd tell her something.

After dinner he suggested they went to the park, he had barely said anything to her all day so she agreed, besides, the night was beautiful. The stars were shining more than ever, the park was filled with green and there were flowers everywhere. Everything was perfect. But she couldn't stop worrying about what was wrong with him. So when they reached the bench in which they always seated, she just sat there with her arms crossed and looking down. Derek hadn't said a word since they left the apartment. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. And then, after a while of being there not saying a word to each other he spoke:

"Case, you know, uhm... someday somebody is going to ask you a question. And... that question, hopefully, you should say yes to only once in your life. So... I... kinda... got a question for you tonight." She then looked up at him, and he seemed even worse. He then pulled something out of his pocket and got down in one knee. "Casey McDonald, will you marry me?" Saying she was shocked was an understatement, she was at a loss of words, she had never thought that the reason behind everything was that he was going to propose tonight. She started to cry so he got worried. Maybe she didn't want to marry him after all, or maybe she had wanted a more elaborated proposal, or a big speech. But he wasn't good with words or at planning, so this had been his best shot. She saw the doubts in his expression, and started to laugh, she was just so happy that she couldn't help thinking everything in the world was funny, especially him. "Of course I will marry you Derek" His face changed again, now he got a smile that could easily belong to a Cheshire cat. "Then why are you crying?" He couldn't understand what was wrong with this girl, she was always crying. "These are happy tears, you moron" And she started to laugh again. There was noting that could make her unhappy now. He put the ring in her hand while tears kept pouring from her eyes.

He then took her by the hand and the walked back home. All the wanted to do was be together. So they took the long way, hand by hand both wearing the biggest smiles.

* * *

><p>"Someday somebody's gonna ask you, a question that you should say yes to once in your life. Baby tonight I've got a question for you" Question – Rhett Miller.<p>

A/N: Ok so I couldn't get a perfect proposal speech out of my head so here is what came out, hope you liked it.


End file.
